Captivated
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. AH. BonKai family fic She radiated confidence and grace, not to be mistaken with arrogance. She was completely at ease with herself and comfortable in her own skin. It was mesmerizing.


**A/N: This will have sporadic updates. I'm working on updates for my other ongoing stories. Hope you enjoy. I've been really into BonKai lately.**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter One:

* * *

She didn't even know the effect she had on everyone – especially me – when she walked into a room… Maybe that's why I'm so taken with her. She radiated confidence and grace, not to be mistaken with arrogance. She was completely at ease with herself and comfortable in her own skin. It was mesmerizing. As if that weren't enough, she doted on her son, Theo. He adored her and she lived to love him. It was amazing to see. I didn't think I was capable of falling in love, until that moment. There was nothing she wouldn't do to take care of her son… And I loved that. It was at that moment, when I realized that I needed to know her.

* * *

She has lived in town for a couple of months, but so far, all I have offered her are friendly smiles and polite hellos. She almost always returns them. I didn't want to scare her off, so I chose to keep my distance and wait for her to get settled.

"Damn, mama, what I wouldn't give to get a piece of that fine ass." Some ballsy stranger aimed towards Bonnie. She automatically looked uncomfortable. How dare he?! I was seething.

"If that's how you talk to women, it's no wonder that you're single." She told him, calmly, clearly unimpressed.

"I can't have no bitch chaining me down." He shot back, louder than before.

"Good for you." She mused, as she rolled her eyes. She walked away to check on her other tables. He started to reach for her arm, but I caught his instead.

"I think it's time for you to go. You're not welcome here." I told him.

"And who the hell are you?!" He asked, incredulously.

"Kai Parker – the owner," I replied, firmly. "I don't tolerate that kind of disrespect on _**my**_ property." I released his arm and nodded towards the door. He got the hint and left. Bonnie looked over at me, surprised. I doubt she knew that I was Jo's brother or that we owned this place together. I don't like to throw my weight around, but sometimes it can't be avoided.

"Thank you… I didn't realize that you were Jo's brother." She admitted.

"Yeah, well, she got the shit end of that stick, with that one." I teased, with an easy smirk.

"I wouldn't say that. Theo adores you. I know that you entertain him, when I get busy with my tables. I really appreciate that." She disagreed.

"Well, he's a pretty cool little dude. What can I say?" I grinned, with a shrug.

"I'm Bonnie. I don't think we've ever been formally introduced." She offered me her hand. I shook it, gently.

"Kai, but it's hard not to know the name of the newest favorite server here." I gave her my most charming smile. "The three of us should have dinner sometime. I'd like to get to know the two of you better." I suggested.

"Yeah, okay… I'd like that. And I'm sure that Theo would, too." She agreed, hesitantly. I don't blame here. She doesn't seem like the type who is used to letting her guard down.

"Perfect. How about tomorrow?" I offered. She nodded with a smile. "Great. We'll set something up later. If you'll excuse me, I have some business to tend to."

* * *

I finished setting the table and looked at the time. Bonnie and Theo should be here any minute. I offered to cook – spaghetti. She said it was a favorite of theirs, so I wasn't too worried.

I heard chattering, before they even knocked on the door. The pair of them were laughing. It was music to my ears. Bonnie was always radiant, but when she smiled, it really showed. A smile like that could bring a man down to his knees, and I was no exception.

"We're here!" Theo called out, as Bonnie knocked on the screen door. It was my turn to laugh. I opened the door to a beaming Theo and a nervous Bonnie.

"Please, come in." I invited them inside. I moved out of the doorway, so they could come in. Bonnie looked around, like she was memorizing her surroundings, in case she needed a quick getaway. Theo zip-lined to the table, where the food was waiting. Just what has she been through to make her so skittish?

"Kai! Can we eat? I wanted spaghetti for breakfast, because it's all I could thinking about… but my mom said no." Theo rattled off. For a four year-old, he sure has quite the vocabulary.

"Far be it for me to stand between a boy and his food." I laughed. Bonnie cracked an easy smile. I felt some of my nervousness dissipate – that I didn't even realize I had. I have never felt like this with anyone before. What is it about her?

"It looks and smells great. Thank you, again, for doing this and having us over. I'll cook next time. It's only fair." She offered. My grin broadened.

"So there's going to be a next time, huh?" I teased. She blushed and dropped her gaze, so I couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Well… I'd like there to be. And I know that Theo would, too. He hasn't stopped talking about you all day." She explained.

"I'm just giving you a hard time. I would love that. How can I say no to a home-cooked meal and good company?"

* * *

The tension lightened up during dinner. Bonnie visibly relaxed. I think seeing her son enjoy himself, helped with that a lot.

We started to watch the second Avengers movie, when Theo nodded of. Bonnie moved to pick him up, but I put up my hand to stop her.

"You don't have to go. I mean you can, obviously, but you could just let him sleep and we can have a glass of wine. You intrigue me. I'd love to get to know you better." I offered. She bit her lip as she mailed my offer over. What I wouldn't do to be the one biting her lip...

"That sounds really nice, actually. Are you sure you don't mind? I'd hate to impose…"

"I don't mind at all." I reassured her. She nodded and gave me a shy smile. I got up and covered Theo with a throw blanket off of the back of the couch. She followed me to the kitchen. I poured the wine and handed her a glass.

"Thank you… for all of this, I mean. We don't really get out a lot. It was really thoughtful of you." She thanked me, again.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't have my reasons. You're gorgeous and kind. Theo obviously adores you. You light up a room, whenever you walk in. You enchant me." I explained. Her blush deepened and she finished her wine. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. That was not my intention." I apologized.

"I just wasn't expecting that. I'm flattered – _**so**_ flattered. You're generous and great with Theo. God knows that he could use a male figure in his life. I'm so unbelievably rusty at this… When his father passed, I was devastated. It… it took a lot of me. I – I'm not the same person I used to be. I'm not saying I've been a nun since we lost him, but I haven't really dated… let alone had anything serious. Raising him has been my primary focus for so long." She admitted. I was floored. That's not what I had expected – at all. I'm not sure what I was expecting, but it definitely wasn't that.

"Tonight, I just wanted to spend time with you – both of you – and let you know that I was interested. Nothing has to happen. We can just talk." I told her.

"I'm okay with slow. I… miss companionship. Doing everything alone gets so lonely." She breathed. I licked my lips and nodded.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked her. She me a shaky nod. I cupped the side of her face with my palm. I leaned down and touched my lips to hers. She gasped and kissed me back. I kissed her harder and she grabbed the front of my shirt and clung to me. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and she made no move to stop me. My hand slid down her back and cupped her butt. She moaned against me. I moved my mouth from hers and started sucking on her neck.

"Kai," she gasped. I cursed under my breath. It should be illegal for my name to sound that good falling from her lips.

"If we don't stop now, it going to be harder to stop later." I said, panting.

"I don't want to stop. It's been so long since I've… just please, don't stop." She shook her head.

"Fuck," I swore, as I picked her up and carried her back to my room. As soon as my door was closed, I put her on my bed and got to work getting our clothes off. As soon as her panties his the floor, she pulled me down on top of her and slammed her lips to mine. I could get used to this. I moved down her body, until I was able to kiss her lower lips.

"Kai, oh God," she moaned, before covering her mouth with her hands to muffle the noise. Once I started tasting her, I couldn't stop. She was addictive and I didn't want to quit her. I pressed a finger inside of her heat and started hitting her g-spot. "Shit. _**Kai**_. I'm close. _**Oh**_. _**My**_. _**God**_. Don't stop." She pleaded with me. I doubled my efforts and watched as her back arched and she began to spasm around me. I kept going, until she pushed me away. "Wow," she breathed. I watched her come down from her high. "Do you have a condom?" She asked me. I nodded and got one out of my bedside table.

"We don't have to." I told her.

"I know that. And I wouldn't, if I didn't want to." She voiced. I nodded and put it on. I spread her legs and she shook her head. "I want to be on top."

"By all means," I agreed. I moved onto my back and she climbed on top of me. She straddled me, before sinking down. "Fuck, Bonnie," I hissed. She moaned and started to ride me. She set a frantic pace and it was all I could do to keep up. I gripped her hips and dug her nails into my chest. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip. "You're close – aren't you?"

"Y-Yes." She stammered.

"I want you to come. Come on my cock, Bonnie." I told her.

"Oh, fuck," she panted, before slamming into her orgasm. I thrusted my hips and followed after her.

* * *

I moved closer to the warmth in my bed. I heard a soft moan and I opened my eyes. Bonnie was still here. It wasn't just a dream. She stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled, when she noticed me looking at her.

"I should get up. I need to shower… and get Theo home."

"You can shower here." I offered. She nodded, before getting up and slipping on my shirt. She left to go check on him.

* * *

She wasn't gone long. When she came back, I could tell that she was nervous again.

"You really don't mind if I shower here, first?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Of course, I don't. I wouldn't have offered, if I minded. You're welcome to stay the night, but I understand if you don't want to, because of Theo." I reiterated.

"Thank you. I'm not used to – just thank you. I appreciate you."

"You don't have to keep thanking me."

"I know. I wanted to."


End file.
